A Soft Touch
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Completely AU - What if Zero was born in to the world of vampire supremacy and belonged there as did any other vampire with a wealthy background? Just a glimpse of his early life...


**A Soft Touch**

...

Kiryuu Zero wondered if every seven year old felt this miserable on any particular day. He couldn't express the amount of hate he had for his siblings as he did at this moment. Well, he amended; maybe hate was a bit strong of a word. At the least, he wished his siblings would invite themselves to jump off a very high cliff and at the worst, he wished they'd get tortured until death, brought back and tortured again.

If he dared, Zero would have burst into his father's many meetings and demanded why he had to have so many kids as soon as he'd gained the ability to speak and run. Unfortunately that'd only get him punished for entering a room uninvited and interrupting his father's meeting. Not to mention a thorough lecturing for embarrassing the king in front of his associates.

Really, who ever heard of a king having seven kids with his queen without the help of mistresses? Everyone seemed happy his parents had a 'healthy relationship', whatever that meant. He personally thought it was a waste of effort to give birth to seven children when half of them were assholes. Zero just thought it a stroke of luck the most decent one happened to be the oldest, Rui.

At nineteen, Rui was already responsible for practically half of their father's duties. He was the calmest and most patient, especially when having to deal with idiots. That trait came in handy, as idiots seemed to be in a never-ending supply. Rui worked to not let them feel like one too, which Zero thought was too kind of him really, but those idiots did play their own part in running a country smoothly. He would be receiving the crown on his twenty-second birthday, if he lived till then.

The worst out of their lot would most definitely be Naya and Chizuka, no questions asked. Chizuka was just probably making up for the time he was the youngest and the most picked on, but Zero didn't think Naya had a reasonable reason for being the way he was. He believed some people were just born with a black, vile mind and Naya was exactly it. If he didn't look so much like their father, Zero would've suspected him to be the devil's spawn long ago. But at least he wasn't totally lost. Naya respected Rui enough to adhere to his advice.

He felt a tic in his eye when he heard Karina and Renka going at it again. They were as bizarre as girls got. Zero suspected they were both bipolar, or had some serious emotional issues. Their moods switched, changed, and morphed in less than a second's time. One moment, they could be happily discussing whom they'd like to marry and the next moment, scratching each other's faces off in a ferocious catfight. They also only seemed to know how to accept compliments from strangers. God forbid if one of them, their own brothers, said their dress looked nice. They'd be lucky to escape with their eardrums intact.

Zero shot Kaien, the second oldest, a pitying glance as he saw him try to separate their bickering sisters. It was mostly likely he was going to earn a new battle mark from that little adventure. Unfortunately for Kaien, he was always the one called upon to break up fights due to his cool detached persona. Humor seemed completely lost to him, never mind something as simple as sarcasm. But that also meant he was bluntly honest, which Zero appreciated. Kaien wasn't the type to create mazes out of the words he spoke or go for subtle hints.

"Zero, we're here." Rui held out a hand. Grasping it in his own, Zero stepped down from the carriage wordlessly and nodded a silent thanks. His older brother nodded in return with a smile and kept a hold on his hand. Zero didn't mind, knowing Rui gained some sort of comfort from it. Having to deal with members of a formerly opposing country couldn't be a walk in the park. The 'friendly' gathering they were invited to was supposed to promote more amiable relationships between them, but Zero could see it was far from reaching its intended goal.

"At least one of us is truly calm here," Rui commented as he looked down at his youngest sibling. Zero always seemed untouched by the events around him, but Rui knew the seven year old was a lot sharper than most children his age. It wasn't that he was unemotional, he was knowledgeable enough of the situation to know better than to let distracting thoughts interfere with his disposition.

"What reason do we have to fear from them, Brother? They certainly won't be attacking us so soon. Pissing off their soon-to-be king would only work negatively in their favor."

They both turned as they heard soft clapping. "Such wise words for one so young. I presume you two are Rui-sama and Zero-sama, the oldest and youngest princes of the Kiryuu line?"

"And you must be Haruka-sama, the Head of the Kuran line." Zero said blandly. He was tempted to drop in a bit of sarcasm, but he didn't think that'd work too well, considering their situation. Rui squeezed his hand gently as though reading his thoughts and sent him another smile. Turning to Haruka, he bowed lightly.

"It is an honor to meet you, Haruka-sama."

The king laughed. "Come now, I'm to be your father-in-law in some years. You can relax in my presence. I dislike formalities, especially among family." He went beside Rui, patting his shoulder and placing a hand at his back, leading them towards the inner private rooms. "My wife and children are most excited to meet the new additions to our family."

Zero doubted the girl chosen to marry his brother was all that excited, but stayed silent, knowing better than to blurt things out that could possibly strain the already trying relations between their families. His brother still had a hold of his hand, which was starting to feel a bit too warm. Was Rui that nervous? Zero frowned. What was there to worry so much about?

"Juuri, they're here." The king invited the seven of them into a room with five others. One of them being his wife and the other four his children, Zero assumed. The king went and kissed his wife on the cheek affectionately. They all took seats, sitting around a large table.

Having introduced themselves, they all spread about the room, getting to know the other half of their family. Renka and Karina were grilling Yuuki, the third oldest child, on how the men were like and Rui and Yuri were getting more closely acquainted. Zero could only see a whole lot of blushing going on and not much conversation, however. Naya and Chizuka actually seemed in to be in an in-depth conversation with Kyouya, the second oldest, making weird gestures with their hands. It looked like they were outlining the shape of an hourglass, but Zero doubted they were talking about sand clocks.

"Zero-kun?"

"Kaname-sama," Zero nodded. The boy was the fourth and youngest of the Kuran line. He was older than Zero, but not by much, most likely around a year or less in vampire terms.

"Please, just Kaname is fine." He smiled and sat across from him.

"Then you can pass the same courtesy on yourself." He replied then raised a brow when the other continued to gaze at his face. "What is it?"

Kaname lightly shook his head. "I apologize. I've never seen someone with such unique features. It's my first time seeing someone with the true coloring of a Moonstone Vampire."

"And your family is the perfect example of Ebony Vampires." Zero said, his tone matter of fact. He couldn't see what was so interesting. True, he looked vastly different from his siblings who were all more or less brunets and hazel eyed, but it was nothing remarkable.

"You are truly as beautiful as they say." Kaname smiled. Zero blinked. "You're aware I'm no woman and still a child no less?" The sable haired boy shrugged elegantly, "I don't believe women alone possess beauty worth complimenting." Zero nodded. "Many have commented on my coloring, but none have ever come about it the way you have. I've never had one my own age call me beautiful before."

Kaname laughed softly. He could believe that. Those their own age were still afraid of the cooties the opposite gender supposedly carried. This was his first time meeting someone as mature as Zero. The other vampire was younger as well, though admittedly not by much.

The king spoke up, interrupting them, "it's time we got downstairs. The guests will be arriving and we need to be there to welcome them."

* * *

Meeting the other noble children was…an experience, Zero concluded. They'd first all gawked at him then regarded him with suspicion the rest of the time – not the most comfortable way to spend an evening at a 'friendly' gathering. He'd put up with it until he felt he had been more than polite enough and announced, quite plainly, he really didn't have to be here, and please, they could at least give him the courtesy of whispering a little quieter.

"Zero?"

"Rui. What is it?"

"I'm sorry about the other kids…"

"Why are you apologizing for something you had nothing to do with? Don't make a habit of feeling responsible for idiots, Brother, you'll never make it." Rui chuckled. "There you go again with those comments. It's not their fault they can't be more open-minded."

"I fail to see that Brother, when they have perfectly functioning brains between their ears." Zero snorted, "No, perhaps I was assuming too much. The lack of such an important part of our bodily function is a reasonable explanation for their retarded thought process."

Rui sighed. "Zero…" His youngest sibling was only seven in vampire years and already so cynical…

"Is that what you really think?" A soft voice spoke up from behind Rui. Zero tilted his head. "Kaname." He frowned, "and the follow up gang," he finished, looking past the sable haired boy's shoulder to see a number of other children.

The blond, Aido, Zero suspected his name was, crossed his arms. "I told you Kaname-sama, he's just a big meanie. I can't believe he's a prince. He's got absolutely no manners to note and so impertinent!"

Zero smiled a sugary sweet smile that didn't reach his eyes. Rui placed his hand over his eyes. That smile was indicative of something big, and it was nothing good. "I've got no manners? Look who's talking – you are aware you've just insulted the prince from the rival country yours is trying to make peace with?" He tilted his head. "And impertinent? I've got a right to be, don't I? Compare my station to yours and there should no question." He shook his head. "For a last thought, there are mean people everywhere, Blondie boy, it's not just me.

"Having such children crowding your space must be suffocating, no, Kaname-sama? If they're to be your subjects, I hope you teach them better manners."

Rui swallowed. This was bad. But he knew Zero meant his words. When he regarded Kaname, his words were harsh, but he expressed real concern. It looked like the family bonding they had before this gathering did well. Kaname had gained part of Zero's respect if not completely.

"Zero…" He said softly. Zero shook his head. "No Brother, I've said before you shouldn't have to feel responsible for the mistakes of someone else's ill behaved child." He looked towards the garden. "Haruka-sama mentioned the fountains to be a worthwhile place to pass the time." Nodding to him and Kaname, he left silently.

"Kaname-kun—" Rui started, he should at least explain his brother's behavior.

"Kaname-sama," the blond child from before interrupted. Rui supposed he was going to reinforce what he'd said about Zero to Kaname. He sighed. He'd hoped Zero would be able to make some friends. That seemed a dream beyond a dream now. He wished he were more like his mother in this. She was closest to Zero and could smooth out any troubles regarding his youngest sibling.

Rui blinked when he heard a clear defined slap echo in the resounding area. He hid his surprise well when he saw that it was Kaname who had backhanded the blond. Maybe he needn't feel so worried.

"Even after your display, you still dare to speak? Interrupting Rui-sama in the process as well." Kaname's dark eyes narrowed. "I'd hoped we were mature enough to stand above prejudice and preconceptions. I see I've been gravely mistaken."

* * *

"Kaname?"

"Yuuki. What is it?"

"Everyone has heard about Zero-kun. Are you alright?" She sat down next to him in offer of silent comfort. Leaning against her, Kaname closed his eyes.

"Zero-kun is a rather distinguished child," Yuuki said after a while. "He really does look like he's been made of moonstones. His skin is so white and his eyes are like pearls. His hair is like spun silk – you know, like the white dress Mother just recently got?"

"Sister, are you here for encouragement or for someone to listen to you rave about Zero's beauty?"

She blushed, fumbling with the sleeves of her gown. "Originally for the former, Brother, but I tend to get carried away at times…" She giggled. "But he is distinguished, yes?" Kaname smiled amusedly and nodded.

"I feel he's very isolated, though," she said, her voice softer. "He's far too clever for the other kids. He's untouchable, unattainable in many ways and everyone feels that, therefore they leave him alone. It's a little lonely…"

"Then there must be ways to fix that," Kaname said. "He can't just choose to push away those he dislikes. It's a liberty a prince cannot afford." Yuuki smiled. "You're right of course. I overheard Rui-kun mentioning he wishes Zero-kun to be able to overcome that here." Kaname returned her smile. "Then I don't see why we can't try."

After a kiss to his forehead goodnight, Yuuki left his rooms in better spirits.

* * *

Zero woke up to the faces of his sisters and wished he kept them closed for another hour. He just had to be an early riser. Nonetheless, he groaned and turned his face into his pillow to try to avoid the inevitable. Too bad it was inevitable for a reason and not a half a second later, he was lifting his head, glaring for all that he was worth as his covers were stripped from his form.

"What?" His irritable mood was relatively noticeable in his tone, but that didn't stop his sisters from jumping into bed with him on either side. Oh the goddesses…now he was surrounded. "What?" He repeated.

"Zero, Naya and Chizuka are at it again and they thought we'd make a good target." In proof of her words, her treasured long hair was a tangled mess and now cut unevenly. Add to that, her gown was dripping with various gory colors. Glancing to Karina, Zero could see she was in a similar state. He sighed.

"I cannot fathom their daring, trying such things in foreign territory. We risk the hospitality of the Ebonies with such foolish behavior." He muttered. The girls shared an amused glance above him. "Well, that's not what we were concerned with, but I guess you're right." She frowned. "Is it a bad idea to suggest we get revenge here?"

Zero smirked. "Looking at the state you two are in, I don't think both of you would settle with playing the mature siblings." His sisters shared a glance and grinned. "What have you got for us, Brother?"

Finally getting up fully, Zero ushered them into the bathroom. "First, you two must clean your appearance. It would not do for the princesses of our country to go about the palace in such a state." Finding a pair of scissors, he stood in front of the mirror. "Come, we'll start with the ridiculous hair our brothers have dared to inflict. Sit."

"You'll do that for us?"

"We can't have the others notified of this. Besides, I know you two would rather not stand in front of a stranger in the mess you are in. Sit. Now." He was unprepared for the onslaught of hugs and kisses. He should've been, he knew. "You'll get me dirty as well. Sit, both of you, I will not repeat myself another time."

This time, they sat obediently, their forms absolutely still. Zero started with Karina, brushing through her hair and wetting it slightly before letting the scissors touch her honey-toned strands. He frowned as he kept cutting. Naya and Chizuka hadn't held back. Perhaps too many consecutive days of forced polite behavior had finally made them snap.

Zero hoped his sisters had a believable excuse ready for when they had to explain away their new haircuts. Remembering the ways of their personal stylist and that of his mother's, he continued meticulously. It would be a pain for them to come complaining to him later for his incompetence. He was actually surprised they trusted him enough to do this.

Karina kept her eyes closed as her youngest sibling worked on her hair. She was aware they were intruding on his morning activities, of which she knew he liked to read, with their problems. But she and Renka knew they could go to no one else. Kaien would not help solve a thing and Rui, as kind as he was, would only make things worse. Zero would know how to keep things quiet and have a solution ready. Naya and Chizuka learned not to target Zero too much for a reason – he knew how to hit where it hurt.

"You're done, take a shower." Her brother's soft voice had her opening her eyes. She held in a gasp and the impulse to pull him into another hug and rounds and rounds of kisses. Zero was a genius. Her hair looked impeccable, done just the way she liked it. She couldn't even find it in her heart to be disappointed by the now shortened length. Settling for a whispered, "thank you Zero, truly," she stripped herself of her nightgown and stepped into the shower, eager to get the sticky gory colored mess off of her.

When they were both clean, Zero asked the servants for their dresses to be brought to his rooms, with the excuse of them having spent the night there and needing a change of clothes. "Bring the cream colored prairie dress from Karina's rooms and the white cross-back, the longer one, from Renka's," he specified.

Once they were properly dressed, the three of them sat facing each other on the couch. Their eyes glinted. "Now, during breakfast…" Zero started.

They were to look and act as though nothing had happened. Karina and Renka admitted to experimenting and wanting something new for a fresh start with the Kuran family to explain their change in haircuts. They paid no mind to Naya and Chizuka's snickers. They wouldn't be laughing for long, not after Zero was done with them. They shared small smiles when they saw the first hit.

Rui was already frowning over at them from his seat as one of the servants whispered quietly in his ear. Naya hated to disappoint their eldest brother and this was sure to keep him plenty disappointed for days. As for Chizuka, he hated to be showed up or humiliated in anything, from past experiences when he himself was picked on. Renka pasted on a genial smile and asked if he favored any of the wines the night before, knowing he just drank whatever tasted good without any acknowledgement of what it was. She personally loved the Cabernet Sauvignon blood wine.

"Oh yes, do tell, I can see to it that we have plenty of it in stock during your stay here," the king offered. Renka's eyes glinted, that made it all the sweeter. She wondered how Chizuka would answer that one without looking like an ignorant fool.

Just as Zero had predicted, he flushed an angry red, his mouth forming words, yet not a sound making its way through. Chizuka did horribly when put on the spot. He wasn't one for thinking quickly on his feet. She faked concern, "Chizuka? Haruka-sama just asked you a question. You look a bit red, are you feeling unwell?"

"If you are, it's best you get some rest, Brother," Zero suggested. "But you should finish your food. You'll need your nourishment and it'd be rude to leave a full plate." He didn't even spare Chizuka a glance as he ate. Renka, not for the first time, admired the composure her brother had.

"And Haruka-sama, I saw that my brother quite seemed to enjoy much of the diluted blood fruit juices, chugging them down as fast as he did." Zero finished. Renka and Karina both fought the giggles wanting to erupt at the blink the king gave. Blood fruit juices were generally for children as young as Zero, who couldn't have too much alcohol intake. Chizuka was fourteen in vampire years. What was funnier was that it was true.

"Really? I loved them too, as a child," Yuuki put in, setting the stake of humiliation even deeper, though unwittingly. "It brings back memories. Peach was my favorite flavor…"

* * *

Kaname wondered if now would be a right time to approach the youngest Kiryuu child. Zero didn't seem to be engaged in any activities, seated on the thick rim of the pale white marble fountain that gleamed even during the darkest hours of the day. Here, with the light reflecting from the moving water, Zero's milky white skin seemed to glow softly along with his hair. Kaname took a moment to imprint the image in his mind before deciding to approach.

"Zero?"

The boy turned, "Kaname. What is it?" He nodded when Kaname silently asked for permission to take a seat beside him. Gathering himself for a few moments, Kaname then turned to Zero, his gaze serious.

"I wanted to apologize for the way the others all acted during a gathering that was supposed to inspire the complete opposite of what they dared to display. I've yet to forgive them for it, as they've yet to give their own apologies." His grip tightened on the marble rim under him. "I truly am sorry for what they've done. It was my responsibility as their alpha to instate what should have been appropriate at such a gathering."

Zero sighed. "You sound like Rui. I'll tell you the same drivel I tell him, though he never seems to listen. You should not have to take responsibility for the idiocy of others. I did mention your need to discipline them better, but that wasn't meant as an insult to your abilities to lead properly. I was truly concerned what having such an impulsive persona in such close range would affect your social standing." He took a moment to enjoy the cool breeze, letting it ruffle his hair. "As a child, blunt honesty may be waved aside, but as a grown adult, there are few who would allow such an attitude without repercussions."

"You are right in suggesting so, but I believe Aido will mature with time." Kaname smiled. "But I'd still like you to accept my apology." Zero nodded. "Your apology is well accepted and received." He tilted his head. "Is that all you wanted me for? You stood watching me for quite some time." Kaname blinked and tried his best to keep the flush out of his cheeks.

"Sorry, I hadn't known you'd noticed." Zero shrugged, "I didn't mind. I felt you perhaps needed your own space."

"Thank you for your consideration," Kaname managed a smile. He wasn't ashamed of being caught staring, but it was a bit embarrassing. He felt it was worth it though, for that glimpse of the pearl like beauty Yuuki raved about the previous night.

A few days after Kaname's apology, Zero received a surprising visit. A servant came to interrupt his and Kaname's game of chess to inform him. Raising a brow, Zero placed the rook back in its previous position. "Who is it?"

"It is Aido Hanabusa, my prince." Nodding, he got off his seat. Sending Kaname an inquiring look, Kaname lightly shook his head. "I have a feeling I know what he wants to see you for and I wouldn't want to interrupt." Nodding in acceptance of the answer, Zero left the room for one of the sitting rooms in which Aido was waiting.

Walking in, he seated himself across from the blond and waited for him to speak. It was after a few minutes that the boy spoke, "I came here to apologize formally for my behavior the night of the gathering. It was out of line for me to have provoked you in such a way—"

Zero stopped him with a raised hand. "I don't discriminate between apologies, and you're obviously not suited for a formal one, why try?" Seeing the boy flush with anger, Zero shook his head. "I'm not rejecting it, no, but you sound like a robot reciting orders. Is apologizing to me such a chore?"

"Well, Kaname-sama won't forgive me unless I do!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Zero poured himself some tea. "Do you know, Kaname also offered me an apology a few days prior? He felt responsible for your actions, truly. The sincerity of his emotions were telling. I wouldn't have minded if you hadn't apologized at all, rather, I'd have preferred that instead of receiving something as shallow as this." Zero lowered his eyes as he took a sip from his cup and when he raised his eyes once again, Aido froze in his seat.

"I don't mind the insults you throw my way. Throw and spit as many as you like. However, what I cannot forgive is you showing such betrayal and disloyalty to your prince, the one you've sworn to serve to the last of your days. You cheapen his apology with the petty reasoning behind your own, when technically it is you who should be genuinely sorry. Why must your prince carry your shame on his shoulders?

"He wished for you to come to me with honorable intentions of fixing the rift you've caused, and yet you went right ahead and trampled on his purely unselfish request. He wasn't doing this for personal gain. He honestly felt you would gain something from this. Yet you show such callousness and disdain to his kindness? If you didn't feel shame before this, you should definitely now."

Placing his cup back down, he turned to the servant at the door. "Lead him out. Make sure to not let Kaname know of this. He would be beyond disappointed. He does not deserve to feel such a thing for someone so obviously unworthy of his care and trust." The servant nodded and bowed lightly to the orders, sending Aido a sharp look as he led him out. Zero sighed softly and finished the rest of the tea in the cup before placing it back down. Turning to the slender maid in the room, "thank you for your tea. It was well done. I enjoyed it."

Returning to his rooms, Zero sat back into his seat and resumed their game. He could feel Kaname's curious gaze on him, but he saved for answering him after the game. Letting out a breath, he prepared to make this game the longest one he'd ever played. Moving one of he crystal knights forward, he focused on the next few steps.

"Zero?"

"Kaname."

"How did it go?" He asked slowly, as though afraid of the answer he might receive. Zero only paused for a moment before replying. "It went as well as it could, considering your impulsive blond." He added a slight smile to it and hoped Kaname wouldn't probe further.

Unfortunately, Kaname knew his direct subjects all too well. Lowering his eyes, his posture tensed. "I had a feeling this would happen." Zero shook his head. "Don't dwell too long on his faults." Getting up, he took a hold of the other's hand. "Come."

Arriving at the fountain, Zero flicked his hand and raised his arms; controlling the water and having it float in the air. Blowing softly on the large mass of water, it slowly shaped into the form of a female figure with folded wings. Kaname stared up unabashedly, a smile starting to break out over his lips. She was beautiful, like the finest of diamonds, the moonlight reflecting off the liquid surface.

With a snap of his fingers, Zero had the wings unfold, clear water-made feathers descending to the grass below. Kaname raised his hands wishing to touch one of them. It looked like snow, like raining crystals. A laugh escaped his lips. It was beautiful. "It's beautiful," he said softly turning his attention to the creator of the angel before him.

Zero had his eyes on the figurine. "I felt you might have needed her presence." His eyes widened when he felt a soft touch on his cheek and blinked when he realized it was Kaname's lips.

"Thank you, truly, Zero." He didn't bother to hide his flushed cheeks. It was the first time someone had thoroughly awed him to the point of such unrestrained joy.

* * *

After packing his personal materials, Zero went around to thank the servants that were placed to care for him during his stay in the palace. His mother had taught him showing proper appreciation for those that helped him, no matter who or what they might be was only common courtesy. Being aware of who worked to care for himself and his country was only one of many of his duties as a prince.

As he paid a proper farewell to the last of ten servants that had catered to him, Zero headed for Kaname's rooms. He had something to give him. Having met Yuuki on the way however, he had found out Kaname was down at the marble fountain. Thanking her, he changed route, heading for the gardens.

"Kaname?"

"Zero." He patted the space beside him in invitation. Taking a seat, Zero felt his pocket for the item he wanted to give. Slipping it out, he gazed down at it once more in his palm. He'd used the charm his mother had given him as a reference model. The one he made didn't have any special properties, just to be used as a simple memento of the time he spent here.

"I'll be leaving soon, in a matter of hours and I wanted to give you this. You may do whatever you like with it. It's now yours." He placed the crystal pendant in Kaname's hands. Dark eyes widened as they caught sight of what was contained inside the teardrop shaped pendant. The beautiful figure of the angel was encased inside, her wings surrounding her form protectively, tiny feathers spread about. Her wings and scattered feathers were a dark crimson.

"Is, is that your blood?" He whispered. His lids lowered and he felt his teeth ache. The blood of a pureblood Moonstone vampire was addictive, especially to Ebonies. There were numerous stories behind the miracles their blood alone could perform, the most famous being the ability to cure any wounds, no matter how severe. It literally had the power to bring a vampire back from death.

"Yes," Zero answered quietly. "It's been diluted with some wine, but you are holding a part of myself within the pendant."

Holding the pendant gently, Kaname shook his head. "I cannot accept something as precious as this when I've not something to give you in return." Zero laughed softly, "you've done enough, putting up with my presence for a fortnight at your home. I know it isn't easy and yet you tolerated me so graciously." He bowed slightly, "it was an honor getting to know you, Kaname."

"Zero," Kaname started, but was interrupted. The gentle genuine smile on Zero's lips would make anyone pause. His soft lilac eyes seemed to shine as he finished, "I wish you the best the gods have to offer." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kaname's cheek before taking off silently in answer to his sibling's calls.

"Zero," Kaname murmured. Unclasping the delicate chain, he fastened it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights. Just borrowed characters. No profits.

Thank you for reading people. (rolls over, shuts eyes, pulls blanket over head)


End file.
